


A sun in the night

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri teases Dedue a bit about his crush, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dedue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: It is said Dedue became a usual guest at Ashe's restaurant.





	A sun in the night

**Author's Note:**

> A dizillion people probably wrote this exact same kinda fic with them but that won't stop me. Happy birthday, Dedue. I love you immensely and you deserve Ashe more than anyone in this goddamn game.

'Where are you going?'

There was no reprimand in Dimitri's voice, only amusement. Barely hidden amusement.

It was embarrassing, and Dimitri knew it to be, and when Dedue turned to his liege and friend, he was indeed blushing. Just a little.

'I... am going to enjoy my dinner at Ashe's restaurant.' But the king already knew that. His little smile gave him away. 'Is there a problem?'

'No, not at all. I wouldn't even mind if you happened to spend the night there.'

Subtle as ever.

'That won't be necessary. I will fulfill my duties and come back in time.'

'I see.' Dimitri's stance relaxed as he sighed. His voice now was just painted with happiness, and some exhaustion. Dedue hoped Dimitri would go to sleep soon instead of drowning himself in more work... 'Have fun.'

'I will, Dimitri.'

With that, he adjusted the scarf on his neck and exited the castle in silence. Many things related to his work crossed his mind as he walked the cold streets of the Faerghus capital.

Some glances were inevitable, or so Dedue thought, but they weren't as many as before, and they didn't make him as anxious. Instead of thinking about them, he looked at the sky. The sun was setting already…

Before he knew it, the restaurant was within sight. It wasn't massive, but it was cozy and bright. He looked through the window before entering, and saw Ashe running between the tables, dishes in hand.

A small bell made a sound when Dedue opened the door, and Ashe took a second to leave the dishes in front of the customers before turning to the door. 'Welc…!'

His polite smile turned into a wider one, and his eyes looked tenderly at the new guest before he walked towards him.

'Welcome.’' His voice sounded softer.

'Do you need help?'

'I'm fine.' So he said, but he looked quite exhausted. 'I just have one big thing left to do and...'

'I'll help out.' Ashe pouted, and Dedue sighed. 'I'm not that hungry. Please allow me to help.'

Ashe didn't seem very convinced, but he nodded. 'It'd just be… some northern Duscur soup.'

'Alright.' He started walking towards the kitchen followed by Ashe. 'I'll do that, and you can handle the rest.'

'Thank you.'

He didn't cook often at the palace, so it wasn't a bother for him to cook here, since he could also help Ashe while doing it. He saw him prepare the simpler dishes, and run in and out of the kitchen with them in a hurry. Dedue's brows frowned in worry, but he didn't say anything just yet, focusing on cooking the best soup he could.

Slowly, the rhythm of commands slowed down. Ashe ran to serve the soup, to what would be the last clients of the day.

Dedue was slightly annoyed. It wasn't just soup - that dish had a myriad of ingredients that needed preparation. It was like they were trying to exhaust Ashe on purpose asking for something as complicated as that so late.

Putting that aside, he filled two clean plates with the leftover soup and prepared those for them.

'Ah… today was hectic.' Ashe entered the kitchen with a tired sigh, and threw himself on the nearest chair. 'I've already closed… Oh?' Dedue was offering him the plate of soup and a spoon, with a small smile.

'It will be cold already, I'm afraid. But delicious nonetheless.'

Seeing Ashe's smile at times like this was like watching the sun rise in the middle of the night.

'Thank you, Dedue… I didn't even realize how hungry I was.' Ashe giggled softly, before eating a spoonful and sighing happily. 'Ah… As delicious as ever.'

Dedue sat by his side, tasting his own creation with a content hum. His eyes wandered to Ashe.

It tasted like home indeed.

Their plates were empty soon enough, and Ashe got up from his chair. He leaned down, holding Dedue's face, and left a small kiss on his lips.

It sent a calm wave through Dedue's body. Ashe's whisper stroked Dedue's mouth.

'Let's wash the dishes.' He nodded, and so they did, at first in comfortable, tired silence. Then Dedue spoke.

'You should hire someone to help you out.'

'I've been considering it… But I don't have the time to search for someone.'

'I could help. I have some spare time after all.'

'If it's not a bother… Dedue, you already help me so much.'

'It's never a bother.' Not for you, he thought. It could never be a bother if he could see Ashe smile, or heard Ashe's laugh. There were very few things he wouldn't do for those.

When everything was organized and clean in the kitchen, Ashe gave another tired sigh. Dedue's hand stroked his back, and Ashe leaned on him. His hand traced the way from Dedue's chest to his cheek, where he stroked the scars left there by the war.

Despite those, he was still very handsome.

'It feels like my knees are going to give in at any moment.'

'You shall rest then.'

He leaned down for another kiss, which Ashe gladly granted him. Eventually, his arms surrounded him, picking him up for a more comfortable kiss.

Ashe only made a small gasp, but quickly clung to Dedue's neck, and kissed him again.

'Your arms are so comfortable, I could fall asleep up here.'

'I'm glad to hear so.' Dedue smiled, and Ashe held his face to pull him into yet another kiss. 'Feel free to do it. I'd carry you.'

Ashe shook his head. 'It's alright. You have to go back to His Majesty, don't you?'

Dedue must admit, the option of staying sounded like paradise. It was cold and dark outside, a far cry from Ashe's small and cozy home. And it wouldn't be the first time. But… 'Yes. I must.' He told Dimitri he would, even if he had, technically, given him permission to stay.

The tinge of sadness in Ashe's eyes was heartbreaking. 'Then let me accompany you to the door, at least.'

'Of course.'

Back on his own feet, Ashe walked to the door with Dedue, their fingers intertwined. Slower than usual, be opened the door and they walked outside, into the cold Faerghus night.

'It should start snowing soon…' Ashe muttered, looking at the starry sky. Dedue looked up as well, and squeezed Ashe's hand.

The stars sometimes reminded him of Ashe's freckles. A most sappy thought, but one that made his chest warm, and warmth was always needed in this place during late autumn.

'... I'll get going.' Reluctantly, Dedue let go of Ashe's hand. He turned his back to him, and walked a step into the castle’s direction.

Behind him, as he took more steps, Ashe stood and watched him go, until he also turned and prepared to enter the restaurant again.

Dedue’s mind went back to Dimitri’s words, and to Ashe’s eyes.

He wouldn’t mind if he stayed.

He breathed in, and turned back to the restaurant. ‘ASHE!’ His yell was way louder than he wanted it to be, and, thankfully, Ashe hadn’t closed the door just yet. He walked hurriedly back to the restaurant, and stood there, breathing heavily.

‘...Yes?’

‘I…’ Embarrassment was burning on his face. Or maybe it was the cold. ‘I wish to stay.’

Ashe smiled. Like a small sun in the middle of the cold night.

‘Come in.’


End file.
